Destined Forever
by LitO-lIlY
Summary: Once Lily gets a letter saying she's a witch... her life changes. Especially when she meets James potter and his friends. She finds her way through hard and good times. Lily will also meet new friendships and relationships.


*~Destined Forever~*  
  
Chapter 1-starting out  
  
Dear Miss Lily Evans,  
  
You have been informed to join  
  
Our school, Hogwarts Witchcraft and  
Wizardry. We know you have missed  
your 1st and 2nd years from our school,  
but you must not worry. You will be in  
your third year at Hogwarts. You will  
also have a list of things you will for  
your classes. Also this year you may  
go to Hogsmeade so your slip will be in  
this envelope also. Enjoy!  
  
Signed.  
  
Albus Dumbledor  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Lily stared at the letter. She was a witch. what did this mean. And what did the letter mean by she missed her first and second years? This was all confusing to her, but she knew she just had to stay clam. Moments later she set the letter down and walked over to her balcony. Slowly she looked down over the edge. If anyone looked up to her mansion they would see a small, slim, pretty girl. At the age of 13, Lily Evans had reddish-orange hair and bright green eyes. Her mansion was on of the biggest in London.  
  
Lily's part of view  
  
I looked over the edge and stared into the city. I could see little dots for people and rectangles and squares for buildings. Everywhere looked peaceful and quiet. I walked slowly towards my desk where I put my letter. Then I remembered about the letter saying other things. It was things I would need and Hogsmeade.  
I looked around my room. I had just redecorated it. It was of purple, blue and pink. My bed was in the middle of my room with my mirror/closet to the left side. There was also a desk, T.V., a computer, and a radio. I had purple/pink sheets and pillows. I had one big body pillow and four other pillows sitting on my king size bed. My favorite part of the room was my balcony. There was a glass sliding door that led to it. There were also light blue drapes covering a portion of the glass. I eyes went back to the letter on my desk. I picked it up and saw four slips of parchment. The first was the one I already read, which I was now supposing as a joke. I tucked the first letter to the back, unfolded the second peace of parchment and read.  
  
Hello, Miss Evans. To let you know this is not a  
  
joke. you are a witch., but do not be scared. Someone will be at your home to show you around the wizarding world. Good day.  
  
Back to Narrator  
  
Lily looked at the other two pieces of parchment. They were like what the Headmaster said. One explaining schools supplies, and the other a permission slip to go to Hogsmeade. After reading all of the papers. She started to fumble. Suddenly her face lit up at the thought of doing something bad to Petunia.  
Petunia was her older stepsister. She was thick headed with dirty blond hair and big brown eyes. She always had somewhat of a scowl on her face. She and Lily never got along, though their parents thought so. Whenever they were arguing, they would stop if someone walked into the room they were arguing. Sometimes Lily's mother or father would still walk in the room, but then again they would say not all siblings got along together all the time.  
Lily was now smiling and happy about being a witch, but first she needed to tell her mom about this. She wanted to know if that person who was supposed to show her around was a fake. Lily wanted proof of her being a witch. Quickly Lily walked over to her closet and opened the closed door. She pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeve white shirt that covered half her hands. Lily closed the closet door and looked at herself in the mirror. She nodded, satisfied with her choice.  
"Knock. Knock. Lily, your mother wants to see you." A maid with blond hair and brown eyes was outside the door of Lily's bedroom specking in her accent.  
"Yes, Sandra. hold on." After replying back, Lily grabbed her letter and slipped out of her room.  
Standing at the door Sandra, the maid, walked Lily down the twenty- five steps into the beautiful living room. The living room had one big screen T. V. with four tan colored couches surrounding the T.V. There was also a large speaker hanging from the wall for the T.V. sounds. There was a fireplace off to the side of the room to the left of five leathered chairs. The five-leathered chairs, that were surrounding a table, were on the opposite side of the T.V. In two of the five chairs sat two ladies chatting with each other. One was a resemblance of Lily, with dark red curly and deep green eyes. Next to her was a lady of black hair and brown eyes.  
"Elena!!!" Lily ran to her godmother, and hugged her.  
"Oh, Lily, dear hello!" Elena hadn't seen her goddaughter in a year and a half, but seeing her all jumpy made her laugh.  
"It's been so long! I've missed you!" Lily had a sudden questioning look on her face now. "Um. Elena why are you here all of a sudden?"  
"Lily that's rude." Lily's mother, Marie Michelle Evans, told her youngest daughter.  
"Sorry mom." Lily was interrupted.  
"Oh, it's fine Marie let's get to the point. Do you want to tell her or should I?" Elena asked a smiling and nodding Marie.  
"What are you people on about?" Lily had a confused look on her face.  
"Lily. did you get a letter?" Elena asked a knowing, then confused look on Lily's face.  
"Yeah, I got a letter. The one delivered by owl and saying that I was a. witch. That's the one letter I got today."  
"Exactly, that one. I hope the letter said something about someone coming to your home and showing you around, to tell you about witches and such. Well, I'm that one person. You see I'm also a witch just like you." Elena said this while Marie had a huge smile on her face.  
WHAT? Your that person. and you didn't tell me you're a witch. Mom, are you a witch too?" She looked at her mother who was shaking her head meaning no, but Elena just chuckled. "There's another thing I like to ask. Can, you do some magic for me? I want some proof of magic and stuff.  
"You want, what you want. I like that!"  
"Well, I'll just take that as a complement then."  
Elena smiled, "If you want proof then." Elena was gone just like that, leaving with just a pop.  
After a couple of seconds of staring, Lily felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Lily turned around thinking it was her mom, but. she stared into brown eyes.  
"ELENA!!! Oh-my-gosh!!!" Lily jumped back 5ft, putting her hand to her chest.  
The two adults started giggling, then just burst out laughing. Lily looked at them in a strange way.  
"You *laugh should have *laugh seen your *laugh face!" Marie burst out between laughter. Lily's mom took deep breaths, so she could calm down. "Lily, you know Daniel, right? Well, He's also a wizard. and he goes to Hogwarts, too."  
Lily had started to think of Daniel as a wizard, but no one had actually told her. She remembered two years ago that her brother and some of his friends had been in their backyard on some broomsticks, when Lily walked outside. Daniel had told Lily that they were electric booms and had given her a ride on it.  
"Lily?" Elena said this to a dozed looking Lily. Lily snapped back to life at the call of her name.  
"Lily, do you want to go call you brother and talk to him?" Her mother began. "He's just at Joe's house right now. he's been there all summer."  
"So that's where he always is, at his friends' houses," Lily thought. "Yeah, I'll go call him."  
  
A/N Yeah! I just started my first chapter! I hope you all liked it! And don't forget to read and review! 


End file.
